Noël amoureux
by Hamataroo
Summary: Un OS sur Noël et sur l'amour. Rose ne sait pas quoi offrir à son petit ami. Ou peut-être que si... Rose/Scorpius


Me voici de retour avec un one shot des plus praliné que j'ai jamais écrit ! Franchement là je dis banco ^^

Voici donc mon petit dernier sur la magie de noël, sur l'amour et surtout sur la protection. Car aujourd'hui c'était la journée internationale contre le Sida et je me suis dit qu'il était temps que les fictions s'y mettent un peu aussi non ?

Bonne lecture à vous ceux qui ont osé s'aventurer jusqu' ici

* * *

Devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, une jolie rousse aux cheveux coupée à la garçonne se repaissait du spectacle hivernal. La neige tombant sur le petit bout de terrain que ses parents s'étaient amusés à jardiner.

La neige... Rose Weasley n'avait pas toujours aimé la neige. Pendant une bonne partie de son adolescence, elle avait dénigré les jeux d'hivers que pratiquaient ses cousins. La neige c'était collant, humide, froid, et ça vous tombait dans les yeux en vous aveuglant. Même si la célèbre école de Poudlard avait son charme sous une couche de poudre blanche, Rose n'y avait jamais été très réceptive. Elle détestait l'hiver, mais elle exécrait aussi l'été avec sa chaleur et ses insectes butineurs qui lui fichaient une trouille bleue. Seul l'automne trouvait vraiment grâce à ses yeux, les feuilles rouges et dorées tourbillonnant dans les airs.... au grès des coups de branche du saule cogneur. Mais même l'automne n'était pas agréable, il commençait à faire trop froid pour porter sa jupe préférée. Celle qui lui faisait de jolis mollets.

De retour au présent, la jeune femme sourit pensivement en regardant tomber quelques flocons paresseux. La chaleur douce et douillette de sa chambre tranchant avec le froid mordant de l'extérieur, sa vitre se trouva vite couvert d'une buée opaque. Telle une adolescente amoureuse, elle posa son doigt sur la vitre froide et traça d'une main ingénue un tendre coeur difforme. Avec candeur elle marqua la première lettre de son prénom et, après avoir hésité, en dessina une seconde. Rougissante de sa bêtise enfantine, elle se détourna de la fenêtre sans pour autant effacer son esquisse amoureuse.

Avec un petit saut de cabri pour éviter de marcher sur le téléphone qui trônait sur le parquet, Rose atteignit son lit sur lequel elle s'écroula. Ses bras et ses jambes écartés, en position d'étoile de mer, elle tourna la tête vers son calendrier moldu. Pour tout dire c'était sa tante Ginny qui le lui avait acheté, apparemment plus intéressée par les photos de ces sportifs nus plutôt que par un souci d'organisation. La plus vieille des enfants Weasley étouffa un soupir désespéré. On était à 1 semaine de Noël et la pauvre ne savait toujours pas quoi offrir à son petit ami en titre. Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy.

Leur pères respectifs en avaient fait une jaunisse en apprenant leur relation. Remarque ça avait beaucoup fait rire la mère de Scorp' de voir son fils unique rouge de confusion, ainsi suspecté de mignardise et voir le fier Draco Lucius Malfoy rangé au rang de père inquiet... au moins ça avait fait rire quelqu'un.

Sur le coup, Rose n'avait pas vraiment eu le coeur à rire. Se faire surprendre par ses parents alors qu'elle se faisait timidement embrassé par son premier petit ami n'était pas une situation enviable.

Quelque part, c'était amusant et touchant de voir qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble depuis cette époque. Ils avaient à peine 16 ans et se découvraient timidement, comme deux débutants. Des baisers du bout des lèvres, une main qui frôle sa taille, des doigts qui s'enlacent, à demi-cachés par les manches longues des robes sorcières. Ah où étaient donc leurs 16 ans ?

Pourtant, Rose ne se sentait pas vieille ! Elle n'avait que 20 ans, enfin elle en aurait 20 le mois suivant.

Sa relation avec Scorp' la laissait toujours rêveuse et effrayée à la fois. Comment un garçon comme lui, plutôt « beau gosse » pouvait il sortir avec elle ? Banale rouquine sans talent particulier, sauf celui de donner des ordres et de faire une tarte à la mélasse délicieuse (d'après oncle Harry) ?

A chaque fois, son petit ami blond ne cessait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait comme ça et que, même en dominatrice, il l'aimerait toujours. Lorsqu'il la taquinait sur sa tendance à gouverner son petit monde, elle l'attaquait perfidement en le privant de baisers. Elle avait toujours été étonnée par l'addiction qu'avait son chéri pour leurs baisers , du plus sage au plus enflammé.

Regardant de nouveau vers sa fenêtre, elle sourit en revoyant leur première véritable rencontre. Jusqu'à leurs cinquième année, ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole. Lui trop enfermé dans les livres d'aventure qu'il dévorait à longueur de journée, et elle trop enclavée dans ses relations presque fusionnelles qu'elle entretenait avec ses cousins.

C'était l'hiver, les vacances avaient commencé depuis quelques jours et déjà la magie de noël était au rendez-vous. Alors qu'elle traversait un des couloir ouvert qui bordait la grande cour, un bruit de lutte puis d'une chute dans la neige. Un cri apeuré d'un garçon de Serpentard.

« SCORPIUS ! MERDE! Hey vieux ça va ? »

Intriguée, Rose avait jeté un oeil à la scène. Un élève qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d' Adam était penché au dessus d'un second, dont la chevelure se confondait presque avec la neige. Et soudain un éclat de rire. Pur. Le son parfait. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu verrais ta tête ! » s'esclaffa le blond, en se tordant de rire dans la fine poudreuse. Notre rouquine elle, se sentait irrémédiablement fascinée par ce garçon sous la neige. Elle sentait ses joues se colorer de rose, et ses yeux étaient sûrement brillant d'un fièvre nouvelle. Elle n'aimait toujours pas la neige, mais quand Scorpius était dessous, c'était pour elle le plus beau des spectacle.

Il avait tourné la tête dans sa direction, et leurs yeux s'étaient croisés. Il avait sourit presque timidement, et elle s'était enfuie sans demander son reste. Deux jours après cet épisode, il était venu la trouver à sa table et lui avait demandé, devant témoin, si elle acceptait de l'accompagner dans le parc dans l'après-midi. Incapable de parler, elle avait juste hocher la tête.

Ils devinrent tous les deux très amis, se racontant tout. Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, elle l'avait invité dans sa tour et il était venu. Assis sur le canapé marron de la salle commune, ils riaient avec entrain. Mais le rire de Rose fut stoppé subitement par les lèvres masculines se posant doucement sur les siennes.

Le soir dans son lit, elle avait passé et repassé ce baiser dans sa tête. Elle s'était imaginée ce qu'il aurait put se passer si elle avait fait ceci ou cela, bref elle avait fantasmé sur son actuel petit ami.

Bien sûr ils avaient eu quelques disputes par moment, pour mieux se retrouver après. Rose aurait fait tout et n'importe quoi pour que Scorpius continue à l'aimer comme au premier jour. Mais il y avait une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait, et pourtant Merlin seul savait à quel point Scorpius avait laissé entendre qu'il aimerait... Mais elle avait fait la sourde oreille, trop apeurée à l'idée de perdre sa virginité. C'était une chose de lire des livres érotiques jusqu'à pas d'heure, c'en était une autre de plonger sous les couettes avec son prince charmant. Et, même à presque 20 ans, Rose Weasley était morte de trouille.

Pourtant elle en avait envie, vraiment, mais ça bloquait à chaque fois. Elle connaissait son petit ami comme étant un garçon compréhensif et patient, mais elle se détestait de lui infliger l'abstinence depuis presque 5 ans ! Ils en avaient un peu discuté et il s'était avéré que si Scorpius avait été une fille, il n'aurait eu aucune chance d'approcher une licorne.

Il ne la pressait pas, bien au contraire, en lui disant de prendre son temps et qu'il n'attendait pas que du physique dans leur relation.

Fatiguée de penser, Rose roula sur le ventre pour enfouir son visage au plus profond des abysses de son oreiller. Chaque nuit depuis quelques semaines le même rêve revenait. Elle se voyait faire l'amour avec Scorpius. Pas baiser, ni s'envoyer en l'air. Mais faire l'amour. Purement et simplement.

La rousse poussa un nouveau soupir et étreignit sa peluche qui datait de leur première Saint-Valentin. Et non ce n'était pas Scorpius qui la lui avait offert, mais le meilleur ami de celui-ci. Il l'avait gagné à une fête foraine, et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de la lui donner sous les yeux jaloux du petit ami en titre. Amusée par cet air jaloux qu'il avait collé sur le visage, Rose la lui avait fourrée dans les bras, sans qu'il ne comprenne son geste. Elle s'était tourné vers Basile, le compère de son chéri et lui avait dit d'un air fier. « Désolée, je n'accepte que les cadeaux de mon petit-ami, le jour de la Saint Valentin. »

Comprenant le plan, le beau blond lui avait tendu la peluche en forme de nounours ringard qui tenait cette ridicule pancarte en mousse « Je t'aime 3 ». Elle avait rit et avait embrassé son petit homme dans le cou avant de l'entraîner vers d'autres manèges.

Revenons au présent.

Rose se releva d'un seul coup, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui offrir! Un peu honteuse tout de même, la jeune femme enfila le manteau qu'elle ne mettait plus depuis deux ans et qui pourrissait dans sa buanderie, ainsi qu'une paire de lunette de soleil « mouche », la masquant ainsi aux regards. Pour plus de sécurité dans son opération discrétion, elle transplana à Brighton. Un peu retournée par ce voyage longue distance, la jeune femme se rendit dans une petite pharmacie au coin d'une rue, se faisant la plus discrète possible. Arrivée au comptoir, elle bafouilla qu'elle cherchait un cadeau idéal pour son petit copain. Comprenant tout de suite, la pharmacienne lui glissa les paquets plastifiés avant de la laisser repartir, s'amusant de la rougeur honteuse de la cliente.

De retour à son appartement, Rose souriait comme une démente tout en faisant un joli paquet cadeau autour d'une boite de chocolats dans laquelle elle glissa le fameux cadeau. (nda: je suppose que tout le monde à deviné)

Inspirant et expirant, elle rangea religieusement le présent dans un placard de fringues qu'elle n'ouvrait qu'en plein été.

Sa semaine fut cauchemardesque, ses cours de droit étaient à la limite de la torture psychologique ! Et ça faisait deux semaines jour pour jour, qu'elle n'avait pas vu, embrassé et enlacé son amoureux. Seigneur ! Il lui manquait tellement... Mais ils avaient prévu de passer le réveillon de Noël ensemble et rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir.

Le 24 décembre, Scorpius arriva chez elle à midi pile, pouvant ainsi manger avec elle sur le pouce. Ils se mirent à préparer le repas du soir, s'arrêtant entre deux toast à beurrer pour s'embrasser avec chaleur. C'est tout sourire qu'ils s'amusèrent à découper la viande d'autruche en de délicieuses et fines tranches. Le champagne attendait tranquillement au frais que les flutes sortent du meuble à vaisselle. En gros tout était parfait. Le repas en tête à tête, les mains liées sur la nappe blanche à feuille de houx, tout allait au mieux.

Ils avaient pour coutume de ne s'offrir les cadeaux que le lendemain matin, préservant ainsi la surprise. Mais ce soir, Rose ferait une exception. Après avoir débarassé magiquement la table, elle se tourna vers le blond aux yeux bleus qui la dévisageait avec ravissement, comme toujours. Elle lui tendit le paquet argenté qu'elle avait fait elle même.

« Je voulais te l'offrir ce soir... j'espère que tu comprendras ce que j'ai voulu dire. » bafouilla t elle.

Surpris et intrigué, le jeune homme déchira le papier cadeau avec lenteur. Enfin le scotch céda sous ses doigts, et il découvrit une boîte de chocolat maison... des blancs et des noirs, ses favoris. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le symbole mais embrassa sa chère et tendre sur les cheveux.

« Merci ma puce, tu vas me faire prendre 10 kilos. » dit-il pince sans rire.

« Hum... Scorp' regarde sous les chocolats. » dit elle en rougissant et baissant les yeux.

Obéissant, le jeune Malfoy fouilla et sortit, à sa grande surprise... un préservatif. Il jeta un oeil attéré et surpris à sa petite amie.

« Rose... tu es.... »

« sûre. Je veux te faire plaisir et je.... je veux que ce soit toi. » chuchota-t elle pour ses pieds.

Avec amour il vint l'enlacer, embrassant avec légèreté ses lèvres tant adorées. « Tu me fais le plus cadeau de l'année, mais au risque de paraître mièvre et horriblement fleur bleu, le plus cadeau que j'ai jamais reçu c'est toi. »

« Désolée mon coeur mais, en effet c'est très fleur bleue. »

Il éclata de rire et ce son fit tressaillir Rose. Il la prit soudainement dans ses bras et l'enlaça à l'étouffer.

« Si tu ne le veux pas, dis le moi maintenant alors que je peux encore garder la tête froide. »

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa langoureusement, du mieux possible. Il se retira du baiser et soupira.

« Trop tard.... »

Elle éclata de rire, et il l'emmena dans la chambre. Cette nuit du 24 au 25 décembre, le père noël dut boucher les oreilles de ses rennes... Les mots d'amour chuchotés à l'oreille et les douces plaintes sensuelles les aurait poussé à sortir faire des cadeaux aussi pour la saint-valentin, et les elfes avaient déjà assez de travail comme ça.... déjà qu'une huluberlue était venue l'obliger à payer ses elfes ! Il ne fallait pas exagérer !

Si vous voulez tout savoir, Scorpius et Rose finirent bien leur vie ensemble après quelques disputes et deux ou trois séparation. Mais c'était se séparer pour mieux se retrouver.

**FIN**


End file.
